Closer We Are
by LovingPillow
Summary: Doremi always keeps her hair up, so what does the FLAT4 do to make her keep her hair down? Mainly DoFu, one-sided ToOn, mentions of Leon and Akatsuki


Fujio glanced between his two friends and shook his head as they began mumbling about red hair, using pick-up lines, and all sorts of other things. He didn't know whether he should laugh at how their plans would turn out, or look at them in shock at the fact that they turned out to be smarter than they were.

**Attempt 1**

It was another day at the shop, and the others had gone home early since there were no customers. Doremi had stayed behind because she was responsible for closing the store at midnight. She was humming to herself as she leaned against her palm while watching the door.

Midnight arrived and she was about to close the shop when the door opened and Leon showed up. He walked up to Doremi and handed her a bouquet of flowers, "Hey sugar-babe, mind letting me see your beautiful hair down?" He asked, winking at her.

She stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "No." She thought about something as he made to turn around, "Before you go, buy something." She said and Leon gave a sigh as he handed the money over to her.

**The Next Day**

Fujio stared in a daze as he watched Doremi walk out of the candy shop just across from the ramen stand he was at. Her hair was let down and she wore a summer dress, completely different from the usual tomboy look. Her younger sister, Pop, was with her, and they were walking around greeting the shop owners.

"Doremi, I want to eat ramen!" Fujio heard Pop whine and he held his breath as they walked towards him. His eyes widened when she noticed him. She held her finger against her shut lips and winked at him, making his heart beat fast.

**Attempt 2**

Tooru glanced from Onpu to Doremi. They were both inside the shop that evening, making his plan tumble down the hill at the fact that he'd have to ignore his idol just to complete his plan of getting Doremi to keep her hair down. No one knows how she looks with her hair down, so it is more important than Onpu.

"Doremi-chan!" Tooru greeted with his charming smile. He noticed how Onpu glanced at him as if he were under a spell. "I have some tickets to the famous hot spring in Japan, shall we go there together?" He asked, bringing the two tickets out. He had gotten them easily through connections with the owner and employees.

Doremi eyed the tickets and she took one with a smile, "Onpu would love to go!" She exclaimed and handed the ticket to her friend. Tooru suddenly forgot his original plan and he left the store with a love-struck expression.

Onpu stared at Doremi who had continued to hum to herself. "Was that another attempt?" She asked, knowing what was happening because Doremi had informed her that they were trying to see how she looked with her hair down.

Doremi nodded with a sigh, "Quite obvious too."

**The Next Day**

Akatsuki walked into the store with Leon and Tooru behind him. "Doremi-chan," he called out, wondering where she was. He noticed that Aiko was the only one there, so she should have known where Doremi was.

Aiko pretended not to know where her friend was, so she told them that she was probably at home.

Just as they were about to leave, Leon challenged Aiko to a sports competition, bringing Akatsuki and Tooru into the competition as judges.

_Meanwhile…_

Doremi twirled around the room as she listened to her teacher. Today she had dance lessons so she told Aiko that she was taking the day off.

"Class, today we have a group of boys who will be partnered up with you for today's new dance." Her teacher announced and the door opened after everyone stopped what they were doing and lined up.

Fujio's bright orange hair made Doremi blush at their second encounter. This was the second time he saw her with her hair down. "Fujio and Doremi, you two will pair up." Her teacher announced and they stood side by side. Today they were learning the waltz, and she didn't know which was more embarrassing; her hair down or him wearing tights. "This will be our secret." Doremi whispered when they finished dancing.

**The Next Day – Attempt 3**

Hazuki smiled as Fujio showed up. "Where is Doremi?" He asked, and she smiled brightly. _Oh the wonders of love._ She sighed dreamily. She had noticed how Doremi looked whenever she mentioned Fujio. They were both in love but clueless to it.

"She's at the back with Hana-chan." Hazuki said and Fujio thanked her before disappearing behind the wall.

Just then, Leon and Tooru appeared asking where Doremi was. She pretended not to know since she was given orders not to reveal where her friend was to the rest of the FLAT4.

_Meanwhile…_

Doremi twirled around to room as she held Hana in her arms. Hana gurgled happily as she clutched onto Doremi's long hair, it always made her happy.

Fujio stared at Doremi as his heart beat loud against his chest, he was in love with her. "Doremi," He called out softly and she stopped twirling around the tree. He watched as she gently placed Hana back into her bed.

"Fujio-kun," Doremi greeted him and she felt her insides flutter at the sight of him leaning against the wall, looking at her through his glasses. "What are you doing here?" She asked, wondering how he'd look with his glasses off.

Fujio slowly walked up to Doremi and she held her breath as his finger slowly lifted her chin up. "I came to see you." He said and she took his glasses off right before he leaned in to steal her (and his) first kiss. Doremi melted in his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you." They both whispered airily.

Hana giggled happily when they remembered where they were, and who was with them. Their cheeks adorned light red, their heartbeats beating at the same pace, they were one whole instead of two individuals.


End file.
